Hero Villian What's the Difference?
by randomgirloutthere110
Summary: Hugo's life gets turn from hopeless to insane from the meeting of Zia. Their friendship grows but tears his family apart. If only they new that the Slytherin could be the hero and the new darkness is a.. Gryffindor? Rose/Lorcan/Oc Lily/Scorpius Hugo/OC DISCONTINUED
1. Asuming is Never a Good Thing

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Dark, black, smoky clouds drifted over the sky blocking out all of the beautiful sunlight. Rain poured from then as if someone spilt a bucket over and over again. Lightning lit up the black sky with nice, long strikes of light. After every flash, a roar of thunder blasted loud with a crackling clap. The entire summer had only been rain. Rain, rain, rain. Fifteen-year-old Hugo was starting to hate the town of London, England. If it wasn't enough that he had a crappy house on a small farm in the middle of no where and a family that he was pretty sure hated his guts, raining had to be big on the climate of London. If it wasn't raining than it was cloudy and misty. It was hardly ever just sunny. Maybe that effected his mood and was a reason why he was not as outgoing, or happy as his family members. Maybe it had no impact on the fifteen-year-old. Who knew actually what made him feel so different than the rest. There were so many different reasons that could conclude why he was so... Hugo.

The family of four calmly sat at their dining room table with plates of hot, delicious, mouth watering food in front of them. One thing Ron Weasley could truthfully say about his semi-beautiful wife, Hermione was that she got a hell of a lot better at cooking than their seventh year of life. He wasn't complaining about that either. If he had food made for him then he was happy. That might be a concluding factor in why he was getting a small stomach on him covering up his six pack of abs. (and the six pack that was all digested or was working on being so..) He grinned at his family as his oldest child and his only daughter, Rose Jean Weasley told a tale of her was an exact replica of Hermione, except she was ten times hotter, but with red hair and an explosion of freckles on her body that were working for her. Her body had the perfect curves in it. She was built small, but muscular. He had never been so proud of someone in his life. The only downer of his prefect daughter was that she was not a Gryffindor. She was a Ravenclaw, which was the second best House in Hogwarts of Witch Craft and Wizardry. He still remembered how proud she was when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. She was so amazed that she was in the smart House. Ron didn't doubt her one bit. She had her mother's cleverness and might even be smarter than Hermione, surprisingly enough. She was so thrilled that she was in a separate house than the rest. It was only her and Molly II in Ravenclaw the rest were in Gryffindor... well the important ones were. Slytherin scums don't matter, even if it was his own son.

Don't get him wrong though, he does love his son, but just not as much as Rose. He had everything planned out since he heard Hermione was pregnant and it was going to be a boy. He would have red hair like hair own. It was the Weasley signature. His eyes would be of the bright blue color as well. He would be covered in freckles just like Ron. In fact, he would be a splitting image of Ron. He'd weigh about ten pounds like Ron did at birth. (Yes, Ron was a big baby.) As he grew up, he would become a great Quidditch player. In his first year, he would make Keeper or at least tried. Ron would be so proud of him either way. And of course, he would end up a brave Gryffindor and get the best grades of his class. That was going to be his son, yes. Ron could see it in his mind. The vision was so clear. That was ruined though when his sane was born.

Five weeks before he was due, Hugo decided to come. Well, he hadn't decided, but thanks to the stress that Hermione had with juggling work, taking care of Rose, and making sure Ron was happy, he kind of came. The tried to drug Hermione up to stall Hugo's birth as long as possible, but it only lasted for a day. Three thirty-six in the afternoon, Hugo Weasley came weighing about four pounds (three pounds and 7 ounces.) and with one lung hardly working. His heartbeat was barely beating, the baby was fighting for his life. Despite the bad delivery, Hugo was a cute baby. He had brown, messy fuzz for hair and dark, brown chocolate eyes. He took after Hermione. He had rather large ears like Ron though. The father's dreams were crushed. He just stared in shock. This was not how it was supposed to be like. Neither Hermione nor Ron was able to hold Hugo until he was three days old and his lung was repaired. Hermione held him first. She cradled him in her arms motherly. He looked at peace in her arms. She loved him and held him gently. She finally had her son. She handed him over to Ron and he just stared curiously at his father. Ron was upset but still loved him. He could still be a Keeper and Gryffindor, right? The future had it rough for that baby boy.

Ron glanced over at Hugo. His food hadn't been touched. They had been at the table for a half in hour now. Rose was done, Ron was on his third plate, and Hermione was still on her first. Hugo hadn't touched any of his. He just pushed his food around on his plate mixing them together. Somehow after two days of not eating, he still wasn't hungry. Every time he tried to eat he received a nasty stomachache. Hugo looked up and caught Ron's eye. They stared at each other for a moment, but it ended soon when Ron looked away from him and directed his attention to Rose again. Hugo prompted his head up with his hand. His elbow rested on the wooden table_. Can Rose just not shut up? _He thought to himself. She just went on and on and on. She somehow went from things she needed for her seventh year to how Lorcan Scamander was Quidditch captain for Ravenclaw and had told her she had a spot as Chaser all ready.

Hermione smiled at her daughter and said, "I think there is more to this story than Quidditch, Rosie."

Rose blushed and shook her head. "No, no. I'm pretty sure its all about the Quidditch."

If only they knew what was in her diary like Hugo did. Then they'd really be freaking out. She snogged Lysander and Lorcan and Gavin in one week. Rose wasn't as innocent as she put off. She was rather a... how to say this nicely... a whore. Hugo snickered to himself as Hermione questioned Rose. He could see Ron's temper raising rapidly. This was just too good.

"Rose don't be ashamed or embarrassed, dear. You are allowed to like boys." Hermione said softly.

Ron's eyes widened. "W-What..?"

Rose's eyes widened. Hugo could tell she was completely embarrassed. Being a little brother Hugo just couldn't stay quiet in this wonderful opportunity to get Rose into trouble.

"Mum, you didn't know? Rose doesn't like boys..." Hugo paused to look at his parents' reactions. Ron had cooled off a bit. "She only likes _men. _Especially, the ones like Dax Colton. You know the one who has laid like every girl in the school. Rose is totally out of boys' league. She wants more out of them. She even prefers _girls _over those stupid Hogwarts boys." Hugo nodded.

Ron punched the table and Hermione put her head in her hands. He knew for a fact that Ron and Hermione both knew who Dax was. Mainly because, his Dad had arrested him for underage drinking two years ago, as funny as that seems. If only their Dad knew that a week before he had actually been Rose's first. Ah, he might add that later on in the dinner, if he felt like it. Rose slide down in her chair, begging to disappear. She kicked hard at Hugo's shin but missed and hit Ron's. He let out a loud shriek of pain and glared at his two children

"What the hell?" He hollered as he stood up. You!" He pointed at Hugo. "You're on house lock down. Don't lie about your sister like that! You'll give her a bad image!" He rubbed his shin a few times before adding, "Now clean up the bloody dishes!"

Hugo's jaw dropped. Did this really get pinned on him. Life hated him. He shook his head and looked at his mother. Hermione gave him a _Your sister is hopeless_ look. She wasn't stupid, Thank God, but she did sort of gave up on trying to keep Rose from sleeping around. The only ting she could really do was to make sure Rose was protected. Ron, however, thought Rose was a little Princess still.

"Thank you Daddy for punishing Hugo. He was very mean to me." Rose pouted. She batted her long, dark eyelashes a couple of times. "I'm going to go upstairs now and write a very sad entry in my diary. That hurt me a lot to think my own brother thought that about me.." She whimpered.

Hermione and Hugo both rolled their eyes at this. Ron gave Rose a hug though and replied, "Go ahead Rosie, and don't worry dear, that wasn't all of his punishment." Rose skipped out of the room merrily knowing she had just got Hugo grounded for the rest of the summer, which was three weeks. Once she left, Ron stood up across from Hugo and placed his hands on the table and leant on them.

"You little, little-"

"Ron, clam down. Rose isn't as innocent as you think. You can't just continue denying the truth, dear." Hermione said trying to clam down Ron from losing it on Hugo.

"What the hell are you talking about? Hermione, Rose is a perfect angel. If anyone in this family is chasing Dax Colton, it'd be the boy at this table with us." Ron yelled losing all of his temper.

What? That last part didn't even make sense. Hugo sat there in silence. Everyone did really, for neither Hermione or Hugo wanted to talk to Ron at that very moment. Ron looked from mother to son before getting up and storming out of the room. As he left he hollered, "You are to do nothing for the rest of summer. As of nothing, I mean, you will be on house lock down. You might even be on it during your break as well."

Hugo let out a loud, hard breath. "Damn it.." He mumbled under it. Hermione raised her eyebrow at Hugo and said, "Language, mister." He just rolled his eyes and stood up. He began collecting the dishes off the table. He brought them over to the sink. As he began rinsing them off, he noticed Hermione was still at the table. He quietly mumbled, "Mum, does Dad and you think I am gay?"

Yes, Hugo had never had a girlfriend before. Yes, Hugo never flirted with girls. Yes, Hugo did like some kind of girly things and was a complete and totally dork. Yes, his three best friends were gay, but that didn't make him gay. They were just the only Slytherin's that would talk to him. And once they did beginning talking to each other they just became friends. There were really no facts to accuse him.

There was an awkward silence that followed his question. Hermione got up from the table and walked over to Hugo, kissing his forehead. She shook her head at him a couple times and quickly left the room. As she scurried off she said, "No, no of course not. Why would you think we thought that?" Hugo had only one thing to say about what Hermione had just said. What a big, freaking lie his own mother just said there. He really was going no where in life.

On the brighter terms of everything, he could always fall back on selling Rose's body to people. He was sure he could make her fall for it. That would make him semi-rich at least. Ah, back up plans. You got to love them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I'll try to get chapter 2 out by this coming Sunday. Please comment and tell me what you all though. It'd mean a lot too me. I love hearing my readers thoguhts and ideas.**


	2. Dreaming and Yelling

**I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is only a fanfic. :)**

* * *

After he finished the dishes, Hugo slugged off to his room. He didn't even bother to stop and give his family the update that he had finished, he just walked right past the comfortable den, where his family was all at. He could hear the radio on in there. They were listening to a show called, _Bernard and BullShit. _It was quite an entertaining radio cast. Hermione disapproved of it but was over ruled by the other members of the family of four. Every Wednesday night, they all crowd into the den and listened to it before heading to bed. Hugo found himself going to the den less and less. He knew he was unwanted by two of the three people. The third one was questionable. And all honestly, he didn't want to see their faces. He was still outraged that they thought he was gay. He was very much not! He was attracted to women. He especially loved two certain parts of their bodies. The two wonderful mountains that made their body look the way it did. Only if they were attractive though. Some just didn't look appealing to him. One girl stood out from the rest though. Aubrey Maxdell was the most beautiful sixth year. She had mid-back length hair of brown. It was so silky and looked so soft. Golden Hazel eyes that reminded Hugo of autumn were in her eye sockets. They really complimented her complexion. She was half-Italian and half-Greek. She was a Goddess of her own level. The best part of the girl was her body structure. She was small built with a very detailed figure. She had the perfect hour-glass figure and one heck of an hour glass she was. There was only one bad part of the whole thing. Every time Hugo went to talk to her, he'd end up stuttering and knocking over everything. He was no ladies man. He felt defeated from that. He was the only boy in his family that couldn't get a girl. He tried to copy what James told him to do, but failed miserably. Lines like, "Hey, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" and " Hey, can I have your number? I, somehow, forgot mine." Just didn't work for him. They worked for James. At least that was what James had told him and he believed. If only he knew that James actually never used those cheesy pick-up lines.

Once in his room, Hugo locked his door and collapsed on his bed. The springs creaked as he moved to different laying positions. He had Rose's old bed. It was sort of disgusting, because it was probably filled with random guys' sperm and her… ewe. Hugo changed the sheets every week to make sure none of that nasty was able to get to his skin. He was still astonished anyone would want to get with such a fake girl like Rose. He decided that boys and girls liked her because she was the easiest girl on the planet. She was in her own category on the Slut Scale.

The Slut scale was a scale Garret, Luke, and Brian made up. They were Hugo's best friends. They were the only friends he really had. He wouldn't change them for anything though. They were hilarious and always cheered him up. He needed this because negativity seemed to always be hanging over Hugo. It suffocated him in sorrow. They helped him see the brighter side of things.

During Hugo's fourth year (Garret's and Luke's fifth and Brian's sixth year), the boys invented a scale to rate people on. It was a scale of easiness. Level one was the Hard to Get. Level two was Occasionally Whores. Level three was Whores. Level four was No More Paying! Level five was Hell's Angels. Later that year, Hugo added a level six: the Roses. He named it after the only person in that category: Rose. The other boys just laughed for none of them like his sister. You see, the others had a problem with sluts just like the one who were not sluts. Since they were after guys they didn't understand why the boys chose the fakes over them. When they were having conversations like that, Hugo usually stayed quiet and daydreamed. He really didn't care what boy had the cutest arse in school. The cutest girl arse was simply Aubery's arse. Hugo had urges to do so much with that girl. He hid them away though, sort of embarrassed he was having these urges for a girl he barely knew.

Hugo hated his mattress though. It poked and jabbed him all night leaving him covered with blue and purple bruises. Hugo tolerated it well. He would rather use the junky mattress then have none. Sadly, there was no such thing as a peaceful night's rest for him though. He had a trait of receiving all the crappy things in life. For instance, like when he was a baby and they ran out of baby clothes for him, they started making him wear Rose's old pink footsie. He fit into the perfectly. Actually, some were a bit lose on him because he was so under weight.

It was amazing that he was actually five foot seven. He was a stick with no meat or muscles on his small bones. He had no way of self-defense in a Muggle's fight. With just three punches the one hundred and three-pound boy would be dead. He hated being so small and fragile. Everyone always made sure he was at the butt of their jokes. James and Fred II were exceptionally cruel to him when it came to that sort of things. Hugo hated it.

He breathed in and out slowly. He was making sure his lungs were working all right before he fell asleep for a while. It was only seven in the afternoon and it wasn't even dark, so he bet he'd be up again around midnight. That was the usual time he woke up at least. After he was sure, he was fine. He let his eyes flutter shut and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Hugo… Hugo… Do you hear me?" An old male's voice called out to him as if he was trying to get him into a trance. "Open our eyes, Hugo. I need to talk to you." The voice added.

For some odd reason, Hugo did as told. He opened his dark, almost black, eyes. He was standing in a dark room. The only light was a beam of it shining dirty on a broken, golden archway, In silver writing there was _**barriera del pozzo**_ on it. Hugo stared at it for a couple of minutes as if the words word magically turn into English. Deep down though, he knew it was hopeless.

"Ah, what you are staring at, Mr. Weasley is a very interesting archway that you will soon enough know more about than I do myself." An old man stepped turns Hugo from out of the pitch-blackness. He had a matching white fuzzy beard and hair that both hung down to the end up his rather round stomach. He had half-moon spectacles on that were placed on the very edge of her crocked nose. The spectacles were to help his blue eyes see. His eyes were full of life. Hugo stared in amazement as he realized who was in front of him. He was the man in his _History of Magic's _book and _Hogwarts A History._ He was the man his older relatives talked so fondly of. It was Albus Dumbledore. This was impossible, for he was dead. He died at the end of Ron's sixth year.

Being in shock the first words that escaped Hugo's mouth were, "Y-You're dead!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Why yes I am. It's a real pleasure to met you Mr. Weasley."

The tips of Hugo's ears turned bright scarlet as he blushed, "Sorry it's just that…" He paused for a moment. Then something terrible hit him. It made his stomach knot and tangle. He had been having breathing troubles recently, so did he die somehow from it? He gulped before asking terrified, "Um, am I dead?"

"No, no. You are most defiantly alive and so much like your dear father." Dumbledore peered at Hugo over his spectacles as if he was smiling with his eyes.

Hugo made a nasty, weird look on his face at the mentioning of Ron. He rolled his eyes, "Oh great, now I have to go die. Anyone like Dad and he, himself, needs to die painfully. Like maybe, letting themselves on fire and slowly burning to a toasty crisp." Hugo didn't mean to say it, he just did. He bit his lip, regretting what he had just said. He hadn't meant it. It was just he was fed up with his father at that moment in time. There isn't a need for a review. Hugo had a habit of getting himself in situations similar to this one, but usually it was worse. He was rather lucky right now.

"This is something you will very much regret in time." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"I doubt it. He is a bloody terrible father. I hate him. I can't wait till I am seventeen so I can leave our ruddy house and never have to see their bloody faces again. God, I hate Dad… and Rose and Mum… well at times Mum is all right. The sad thing is, is that if I ran away now there probably wouldn't even notice. If they did notice they wouldn't give a damn. Dad would be throwing fucking parties because I left." Hugo looked around for a moment in silence. Dumbledore didn't dare to speak for he knew the boy was not yet finished.

"I'm not supposed to know this, but I was walking past my parents' room to go outside to- you don't need to know- but anyway, I heard them and I know why. They are trying to create a new kid. They want a better son. Dad always talks about wanting another son. He probably wants to raise that one right. It might be a good thing if the kid came though. My parents could say they at least raised one correctly and they wouldn't be completely terrible parents…"

Dumbledore shook his head in disapproval. Hugo shot him a glare and then just looked back at the archway. Hugo got to a point in his life where he didn't care who the hell he was talking too. He would use as foul language as he wanted and no one could stop him. He was rather headstrong about the whole thing. The whole strong language happened rarely though, for he barely opened his mouth during school terms and with the rest of his family besides Rose, Hermione, and Ron. He acted ten times worse when it was mentioning Ron's name. They had no relationship between them.

"But that is besides the point, the whole make a new baby thing. The point is that I don't want you to tell me this bullshit. I will always feel this way about them and they will always hate me as well. Its how my shitty house works! I know Dad don't like me and its freaking okay with me!" Hugo added as he continued to look away from Dumbledore.

He glanced back at Dumbledore once more before adding, "I-I am a failure…"

He closed his eyes to keep tears from rolling down his face. He was a man and men don't cry. That was one message Ron got fully through his stubborn mind. Yet, the pain within him got stronger and stronger. It got to the point to where he had to use all his strength inside him to not explode. The metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth as he bit the inside of his gums. Without control, he just started yelled. He yelled and yelled and yelled. He felt insane. He wondered what Dumbledore thought of him. He couldn't stop yelling though. He got louder and louder. He was exploding. Then, all of a sudden, he fell silent and just stared at Dumbledore, who oddly enough still had a joyful smile on his face.

Dumbledore laid a hand on Hugo's shoulder and squeezed it. "My dear boy, now that you got all that out of your system, we have real important issues to go over." Hugo's face turned a dark color of scarlet.

"Now I must beg you not to return to Hogwarts, as weird as it seems."

"What? Why?" Hugo asked confused.

"Well, I cannot tell you everything I know and I do not even know everything about it. Its rather confusing actually. All I know it that there has been some talk about a new born Dark Lord and"

"That's ridiculous, Sir. I mean everyone is getting along with each other now a days." Hugo replied with manners.

"Not everyone, exactly. Like I said I cannot tell you everything all I can say is for you to beware of who you met and who you surround yourself with. Some will try to gather to and feed off you. You may never know it is going on as well. For all you and I know, it could be your cousin, friend, or your Professor."

"What does this have to do with me not returning back to Hogwarts this year?"

"I have heard things, many, many terrible things and it all leads back to you. All of it happens during this school year so I advice you to stay home and do not go for that is where it will all happen."

"Yeah, yeah sure. Sir, I think you aren't completely sane anymore. No one wants anything to do with me." Hugo chuckled.

"Not yet anyway. There is always a future."

"Whatever."

The picture began fading. Before it all turned to a black abyss Hugo heard Dumbledore say, "I warned you."

Hugo's eyes opened wide to a beating at his locked door. He held his head in his hand as he sat up. It was all a dream. The whole Dumbledore thing was only a damn dream. It was sorted into the pile of his weirder dreams. He had a headache and the pounding on his door was no help. The sun shined through his blinds. It was a brand new morning. He stood up and sighed as he heard his Dad yelling.

"Open up this damn door or I'll blow it up and you don't get a door any more!"

Hugo walked over to the door and opened it to see his very red face father in front of him. "You wanted me Dad?"

"What the hell took you so long?"

"My apologize for sleeping. I will remember to not do that anymore."

Ron rolled his eyes at his smartass of a son. "No, what you will do is answer me quicker next time. Now get dressed. We are leaving in a half in hour to go to my parents' house. If you aren't ready in time we are leaving without you."

"Okay, so count me as not going."

"That's not an option!"

"You just said if I wasn't ready in time"

"Damn it Hugo, just do what I say and get dressed."

"Yes master. I will do everything you say, when you say it.": Hugo bowed to add that effect.

Ron huffed angrily at him "Just do it."

Ron stormed off down the hall as Hugo snicker to himself. It was just so easy to push Ron's buttons. It really didn't take much. Not wanting to go over to the Burrow, Hugo ran and jumped back down on his bed and caught a couple more minutes of shut eye before the rest would flip out on him for not being ready. Hermione wouldn't stand leaving him alone so she would come and nag him until he got ready after that. Then eventually he would get dressed after a hour of nagging making that whole family two hours late. The day was actually starting out rather good today.

"Hello Hermione dear, how are you?" Molly asked as she hugged Hermione. Hugo had the whole greeting part. It really disgusted him. He was not to fond of hugs. Actually hugs' were number one on his hate list. Well, no they were number two. Ron was number one at the moment in time. He had been number one for a while now actually. Five year actually.

Believe or not, there was once upon when Hugo looked up at Ron and dreamed to be just like him. It was his dream. When he had to do reports in Muggle Schools about who his hero was it would always be Ronald Billius Weasley. Now a day though, Hugo hardly ever wanted to look at his father's bloody, disgusting face. He was positive Ron felt that exact same way but ten times more about him.

"Oh I am fine." Hermione replied as Molly broke apart their hug to move on to Ron.

"Hello Ronald." Molly was now hugging him.

"Oh, and yes, Miss Rosie." She said merrily as she hugged Rose tightly as if it was the last time that she was going to see her. She even called her by her childhood nickname.

"Hello Grandmum." Rose said in her fake voice she had. Everything was fake about that piece of shit.

Molly let Rose go and smiled brightly at Hugo. Hugo guessed he was expressing that he didn't want to be there, because Ron shot a glare over at him and motioned for him to smile. Not wanting too, Hugo craved his lips into a disgusting smile as Molly hugged her youngest grandchild. He wanted to push her off of him as if was going to kill him to hug her much longer. The hug finally ended and she brightly said, "Hugs, how are you?"

Hugo hissed in his mind as she called him his childhood nickname as well. "Hello Grandmum, and I am good." He said. His voice was a mixture of irritation and happiness as he tried to act happy to see everyone. He really wasn't good at all.

Hugo shrugged past her and began to walk into the den when Ron pulled him off to the side away from everyone else.

"Are you trying to ruin everyone's day?" He asked his son sternly.

"I haven't even done a damn thing you are all ready yelling."

"You have done something. You didn't smile for you Grandmum. I had to make you smile. You will hurt her if you don't watch it, you conceded little brat. Just because you want to be a-a dumbass and not appreciate this family you have doesn't mean you get too. You have to deal with the people you get."

"Oh, Dad, don't worry. I already know all of that. I want a nice, happy, doesn't pick favorites, not judgmental, caring father but look who I am stuck with, stupid himself." Hugo said coldly.

"Alright, fine. House lock down for the next two years! How's that? You going to watch your mouth next time and respect your elders?" Ron blew up.

Hugo thought about it for a moment but was to big of a dick at that time to end it with that. He knew he was being a brat and didn't protest when he was called it earlier. His hatred to his father was too strong, sadly.

"I will respect the elders who will respect me back and doesn't get by on the nickname of Harry Potter's best friend." Hugo knew all his father's weak spots.

Ron raised his hand to knock him in the side of the head, but Hermione and some others overheard their conversation and she called Ron over to her. He straightened himself up and walked over to his wife leaving his son at peace.

Hugo wasn't down fighting though. He was still angry for the night before. His temper was to high at the moment for him to act like his normal self. He was way past that. All the things that anyone ever did to him in the past like bullying, spitting in his face, being dicks to him, pranking him was boiling up inside of him and dying to be poured out in a be puddle of shit.

Hugo walked into the den where his cousins and Uncle Harry were. The all stared at him because the conversation was a bit louder than implied. He shrugged and sat in the back corner of the room by himself. He stared down at the carpet trying to clam down. Lily Potter, the second youngest cousin, walked over to him noticing that he was shaking. She had red hair and brown eyes looked exactly like her mother, Ginny Weasley. She was a perfect child as well. She was perfect like everyone else in the bloody family. Hugo envied them all.

"You okay Hugs?" She asked worried.

Hugo really didn't mean for it to come out, but it did and he couldn't take it back...

"What a bloody stupid question. Of course I am not all right, damn it! Lily, how are you prefect and being this damn stupid! If I wanted to talk about anything I would of fucking came up and sat with you all. But no, I do not want to talk to any of you damn people so just please leave me alone. I'm not in the ruddy mood! And please don't ever fucking call me Hugs again. First off, I hate bloody Hugs. Second off, just leave me the fuck alone."

Everyone in the Burrow crowded in the den and stared at Hugo in disbelief that he had just said that. Lily backed away slowly and stared at him even more worried now. It was unlike him to just yell things out like this. He was usually to himself. He couldn't handle it anymore though. His temper was very low. Anything could set him off. Ron looked furious along with Hermione. Rose hadn't even noticed he said anything. Everyone else was just in pure shock.

Hugo stood up and stormed to the room entrance. He kept eye contact with Ron as he shoved his way out of the doorway. He then left the house slamming the door behind him. He wasn't too positive of where he was going he just started running. He ran into the nearest Muggle town and didn't stop until he reached the forest on the other side of it. His anger slowly began melting away as he began climbing a tree. Up there where nothing could get him, he began to ponder though his thoughts lingering a while on the dream he had the night prior to this event.

* * *

**I apologize for Hugo's language. I know it might offend some people but he is falling down a whole of darkness at the moment. This isn't a very funny scene but it will get more humorous. Right now, HUgo is just holding a grudge on his father and he just kept everything down inside for too long and finally let some of it out. This will probably happen a lot more in this story BTW.**

**Now, I would love reviews on how you liked it and stuf. You can even send me hater reviews. I just want to know if people like this or not. Either way though, I will continue it because I love the story line I have to it. :)**

**- _randomgirloutthere110_**


	3. Just Another Family Day

**I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I wish I did though. :)**

* * *

Everyone just stared in shock. No one would of excepted that from the loner Hugo. He was usually so polite when in public. He was out of character a lot. Lily was leaning on her father with tears running down her face. Hermione and Ron shared glances with each other. Both were incredibly embarrassed from their son's unbelievable scene that had just happened. This was not favoring Ron's short temper with Hugo at all. A voice with in him told him to put Hugo on house lock down for another five years, well four, because he would be an adult by then. Ron's ears turned scarlet as he looked down shamefully. This wasn't the son he raised. This was some sort of Slytherin that had taken over his only son. Green and Silver were the worst traits a person could have, besides being a Malfoy. Sadly, Ron knew his son was covered with Green and Silver and was associated with Draco Malfoy's only heir, Scorpius Malfoy. It disgusted him to even put those thoughts in his mind so most of the time he pretended as if none of it were actually true. Deep down though, Ron knew the bloody truth and had to shamefully admit it to himself and his family. Hugo Weasley was a scum of Slytherin.

"What's wrong with Hugo? He never yells like that. Even when he is angry or upset. D-Did I d-do something wrong?" Lily asked curiously. Her brown eyes looked from person to person with wonder. Her voice was soft. It had a peaceful sound to it.

Hugo and her went back a long time. They were only a month apart so they always had a special bond with each other. When they were two the rest of the family were four years old or older. They usually ignored them because Lily and Hugo were babies and the others were big boys and girls. This made it so Hugo and Lily had to make themselves a name in their family. Lily made her's real early. She was sweet, innocent, responsible, caring, lovely, and intelligent. Hugo was still trying to figure himself out. He was clumsy, stupid, ridiculous, odd, ugly, and not a Gryffindor. Lily was the perfect one and he was just ewe. Despite Hugo's jealously against her for being perfect, like he would say, he still never fought with her. Yet, there was always a first for everything. Sadly, it wouldn't be the last time for Hugo was just beginning to crack into pieces of insanity. There was so much more anger and hate stuffed down into his soul. A soul that got darker and darker as we spoke.

Lily looked from person to person waiting for the answer to her question. All of them seemed to be clueless. For none of them knew the answer, because none of them ever took the time to sit down and actually talk to Hugo. They took the time for everyone else, Hugo was just always forgotten. No one really knew more about him then that he was a Slyherin, including Hermione and Ron themselves.

"Lily, don't think any of it. I don't know what has gotten into him lately. He has been very disrespectful at home too. I believe its those no good Slytherins who are finally rubbing off on him. He is becoming one of the." Ron comforted his niece. He had this saying_, if there is no sensible way to answer a terrible event blame it on the _Slytherins which he was using at that very moment.

Everyone stared at Ron for a moment. It stayed that way until a raven-haired boy with brown eyes began to roar with laughter, very obnoxious laughter. James just laughed and was soon had company by the rest of the clan of Weasleys. They all just laughed off Ron's slightly cold statement.

"That was a-a" James breathed.

"Good and-and," Another breath.

"T-True one, Uncle Ron!" He continued to roar with laughter.

"It wasn't a joke, but thanks James." Ron muttered. He was sort of angry at everyone for laughing at him. James returned a thumbs-up to Ron and he just shook her head at the eighteen-year-old.

Ron felt someone grab a hold his hand and gently squeeze it. He looked down to see the most marvelous eyes staring back at him. They looked as if the were swirls of melted chocolate. Hermione lay her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Stay under control. Please don't hex anyone, darling. I know how your temper gets. I'm not in the mood to repeat the Mr. Frogg's incident."

Ron sighed and rested his head against his wife's head. "In all do respect, Hermione, the bloody Muggle had it coming for him. He should learn no to insult my yard! I will cut my grass when I feel like it."

Hermione chuckled, "You mean Hugo or rose will cut the grass when you feel like making them, right love?"

"Finally, someone who understands what I mean by doing house work. When I say me, I mean the kids. Could you please explain that simple concept to Hugo and Rose? They don't understand it." He replied.

"Of course that is what you mean." Hermione laughed. "And no, I will certainly not tell them that. When I ask you to help me I don't me the kids so I will not tell them that. You are the laziest person I know Ronald."

"I am insulted." Ron joked as he leant down and kissed her semi-beautiful wife. Even after all their years of marriage and Ron's endless bullshit, their kisses were still filled with tons of never ending passion for each other. Each one of them got sweater more they did it.

"Ewe! Get a room you two! I really don't want to see that! Too much PDA for my innocent eyes!" Rose screamed as she covered her eyes.

"What does PDA even mean?" Ron asked his daughter as he laughed.

"Public display of affection. And truthfully, Rose has no right to complain about it. She is always_ public displaying _herself to all the guys at school and some Muggles here." Hugo walked in the room and stared at Rose who glared at him. "And for the last time, my dear older sister, you are anything but innocent and honestly, your eyes have seen worse than Mum and Dad snogging! Remember that time with that Muggle a week ago? What's his name again? Oh yeah, he goes by Jet, right?" A grin stretched out on his face. Apparently, he had calmed down a bit. That was a good thing.

Everyone smiled as they saw Hugo with a grin on his face. They shrugged off his comments about Rose, except Hermione, who gave Rose a look meaning _we will talk later. _They were all happy that it had past his system. Regular, easy going Hugo was back. Or at least that was what they thought now. What they don't know won't kill them right? Maybe.

Rose caught Hermione eyes and spat at Hugo, "Shut u you prat! That was none of your business!"

"Well, you should keep your Diary hidden better and not in an obvious place like in your closet, in the back right corner, under a floor board. I mean, come on sis, anyone could easily find it there!" laughed Hugo as he walked over to Lily, who was sort of ignoring his presence.

She noticed Hugo coming over at her and gave him an unwanted look. He didn't blame her. He acted insane. He shrugged and looked down. "You care to explain yourself Mr. Weasley?" Lily was always a bit... odd. She always spoke so differently. It worked for her though, so no one was going to insult her for being herself. Not even Scorpius Malfoy.

"Sorry Lils, I was a bit upset..."

"A bit...?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow.

"You almost blew my head off!" added James.

"I thought you were going to actually explode into fire!" commented Fred II.

"You were scarier than being attack by vampires!" Roxanne had to chip in.

"Very unlike you." Audrey said.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares. Mummy!" cried James. You could always count on the eighteen-year-old to over react like that.

"You could have been the cover of the Daily Prophet. I can see that title now: _A Quiet Boy the Next Dark Lord_!" Charlie commented.

Everyone became quiet at the subject of that. Especially, Harry Potter. He really didn't enjoy the thought of a new Lord Voldemolt. If only he could see the future.

James started up again.

"You'd be the most feared Wizard if this ever got out! Daddy! I'm scarred of my baby cousin! He is going to kill me! Daddy!"

Harry shook his head as he laughed at his son, "You sure no one dropped him on his head when he was a baby, Ginny?"

"I'm not sure dear. I don't believe so. Maybe?" Ginny played a long acting unsure of the answer.

"Did apart of his brain never develop?" questioned Harry.

"By apart, Dad, you mean the whole thing, right?" Albus asked as he looked up from the book he was reading.

James threw the first thing he could find at Al. It happened to be a pillow, thankfully. Al threw it back at James hitting him in the face. James dealt it back at Al even harder. This went on until Molly caught her pillow in midair and yelled, "No throwing my furniture or harming it! If you want to roughhouse please go outside!"

James stood up and solute his Grandmother, "Yes Ma'am." This resulted in her throwing the pillow at James. "Hey I thought you said no throwing furniture!" commented James as he picked up the pillow from the ground.

"I believe I said for you and Al not to throw my furniture. I bought it so I can do whatever I want with it." She said sternly.

"Actually, I believe I bought it dear." Arthur commented from the chair he was in.

"Hey! I pitched in too! It was Mother's Day 1995, when we bought that!" Bill added. Thanks to working at Gringotts it helped him remember dates a lot better.

"Not ever detail has to be correct!" frustrated Molly announced.

Everyone laughed. Hugo turned back to Lily and asked with wide eyes filled with hope. "Please, Lil, do you forgive me?" Lily thought for a minute before adding, "No. You said some harsh words to me."

Hugo hung his head and sighed. "Fine. I'll just not tell you about this awesome dream I had." He knew Lily to well. Lily bit her lip trying to decide what to do. Finally, she caved in and smiled, "Fine, Hugs, I forgive you." She wore a bright grin on her face.

"Just letting you know, I wasn't joking about the Hugs part. Please stop calling, me that." Hugo pretty much begged.

Lily nodded in agreement, " Okay, I'll try to quit calling you that Hugs- I mean Hugo."

"Hugo don't you owe someone else an apologize, too?" Angelina asked her nephew. She was one who happened to over hear the fight between Hugo and Ron.

Hugo thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No, no. I don't believe so, Aunt Angie." He knew exactly what she was talking about, but he disagreed with her completely.

"Hugo, your father. You owe him one. You know you do. Be good and say you're sorry. You showed great disrespect to him." Angie tried to get to him.

"Oddly, Aunt Angie, I don't care." He said plainly. His temper began raising rapidly. He added, "And apparently, since neither Mum or Dad is in this room and are probably trying to replace me at this moment, I can't. And I'm not sorry."

"Guys! Dudes! Dudettes! People! I have a serious problem!" James said gathering people's attention. "Who's hotter Fred or me? I keep saying I am but Fred refuses to listen."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny asked.

James shrugged, "I dunno. I just wanted to know who was hotter and to rub it into Fred's face when I win." No one was cockier than James was. He was more vain then anyone.

"This resulted in a light slap on the back of his head from Harry. Everyone laughed at the comment. Hugo was relieved to have everyone's attention off of him. He glanced over at James who mouthed, "You welcome." Hugo smiled at his cousin in appreciation.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Everyone was off doing there own thing. Molly was in the kitchen with all the Aunts (Ginny, Hermione, Audrey, Fleur, Angelina.). They were discussing the recipe to the beautiful meal they had just a bit earlier. Arthur had took his sons and Harry out to his shed to reveal his newest Muggle/Wizard invention. Even with his old age he was still in love with Muggles. The children raomed the house causing unknown imsanity. Teddy and Victoire snuck into a room and were having some "quality" time with each other. Roxanne direscted her brother, Fred II, and James in a new prank. Rose and Lucy went to the Muggletown and hadn't been seen since. Hugo guessed Rose found a guy to snog or to do more with than that. Molly and Dominque sat in the study reading away. Albus took a nap. Lousi followed James around like a lost puppy. That left Hugo and Lily, who were in the den by themselves. Lily sat on the sofa writing in her journal as Hugo paced in front of the fire in the fireplace.

The gathering had lasted longer than planned. The sky had a navy blue tint to it as the moon was slowly becoming visible along with the twinkling Hugo was younger, Ron told him that every star represented a dead persons' soul. Hugo wondered if it was weird the night of teh Final Battle when hondreds more stars decided to light up the sky that night. Hermione never answered his question, but instead, told him that they were no longer going to stargaze.

"So you ever going to tell me about that dream you had, Hugo?" I really want to know about it." Lily said as she finished her entry for the day.

"Well, it really isn't much to say about it. It was just weird, I guess. I mean, Dumbledore appeared in it and it felt so real... I dunno." He said as he sat down on the other side of the sofa.

"Details please." smiled Lily.

Hugo laughed, "Alright, but only once.

"Well, I was in a dark place. The only light shined on a broken archway. On it was-was something in a defferent language. I can't remember what it said though. I have no idea what it meant though. Well, then all of a sudden Dumbledore walkedup to me and told me that I would so know more about this archway than anyone." Hugo told Lily the rest of his dream with millions od tiny, meaningless details. Lily wouldn't settle for anything less than that. She was one of those nosy people who had to know every little thing no matter what it was about. One time she beat up Al for not telling her what he ate for breakfast when she wanted to know. She was only barely crazy. Only barely. Besides the pinch of insanity, Lily was a lovable person with a very violent temper. She recieved it from her mother. Even if she pretended she didn't, she cried a lot and very easily. Her heart had to much good in it and she cared too much about everyone, everything. She always tried to keep everyone happy. On the outside of her golden heart, she was made up with the most beautiful strutce. That was the reason why Hugo refferred to her as Perfect, Prefect Potter. She got everything she wanted.

"Oho, I wish I had wierd dreams like that." Lily smiled. "All my dreams are plain and boring. Actually, I don't remember most of my dreams."

Hugo laughed, "That means you finished them. If you remember it, it means you never finished 's why you usually remember nightmares. Since, I remember mine, I guess I didn't finsih it." Hugo was smarter than he thought, but not smart enough for Ron.

"Or! Or! Or!" Lily began sounding like a seal. "All of it could be true and he could be sending you a message!"

"How do you even think of something like that? Nothing is going on. You are reading to far into it." He laughed.

She stuck her tongue out at him and said, "It wouldn't be the first time a thing like that had happened before. Dad told me about this time when Voldemolt went into his dreams. It's called Legilimency. You counter it by Occulumency. Dad told me."

"Lily, only people alive can use Legilimency to conrtol the other's mind. And you and I both know that Dumbledore is dead." Hugo told Lily.

"Well, there has to be another thing." Lily stated.

"Stop making things out of nothing." Hugo laughed.

"I can't help it. There is just so many things it could be." Lily smiled.

Hugo looked at her and laughed even harder. He could always count on Lily to make him feel better after a terrible day. She wasn't only his cousin, she was his best and only friend. He didn't mind though. If only she acted this way to him at school as well. She was sort of different there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are cherished. :)**


	4. Craziness

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This chapter is a bit weird and jumbled up. Its not one of my best but it is needed for teh rest of the story. It's short but I think it has a lot of details. :)**

* * *

The night was ending as she rushed home with some supplies father had told her to pick up for him. It was the ending of a perfect day. She had her reddish brown hair tucked up into a neat ponytail. She wore a baggy T-shirt and blue jeans. It had became a bit chilly. Goosebumps ran up and down her tiny arms as she absentmindedly walked home. She couldn't wait for the meal he was going to prepare for them tonight. Father was the best cook she ever knew. She could taste his food on the tips of her taste buds. It was always a relief to know she would have a warm meal on her plate every night.

She opened the door to the mansion her father owned. It was in the middle of the Albania Forest. No matter the time of the day it stayed rather dark. She was just fine with it though. It let the forest be the perfect habitat for millions of unknown creatures. That was exactly why the family of two lived there. Her father was a famous explorer who discovered all sorts of new, creative, sometimes deadly creatures. They never knew what would be crawling into their yard the coming night. Once they found a unicorn gazing in their grass. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The unicorn continued to come back every night until one night when they found it murdered half a mile east of their home. Their silver blood flooded the ground around it. Something around their house was only half-alive now. It could of be a someone as well. Even if, they both swore no one else lived anywhere near them.

"I'm home from the store..." She called out as she stepped inside to the Walk-in Room that began they're large house. She had traveled five miles to the store to pick up some utensils needed for their survival. She had left at dawn and it was now getting close to dinnertime. The sun had gone down and only pieces of the sun's rays were hitting their land. She loved this time of day the most out of it all. It had a more peaceful drift then the rest of the day.

She walked into the den as she found it odd that no response came anywhere in the house. No lights were on and it gave everything an eerie feeling. She walked over to the light switch and flipped it on. The light bulb blew out as she did. She was drowned in complete darkness. She bit her lip and scurried over to the side table where there were candles. She lit a couple and began to carry it around the den. The place was a mess. That was odd for father was a neat freak. He hated to see anything out of place. She pushed herself out of the den and into the hallway. The candles that were used for light were all blown out. They were always on. She shook her head as she headed to the one place she knew she would find her beloved father.

Upton was glued to the chair in his study almost ninety-nine percent of the time. He was either thinking of his next mission or caught up in a good book. Sometimes he even fell asleep in the chair. That was exactly what she thought at that moment. Upton was probably snoozing away that was why he never responded, right? A smile covered her face as she opened the large wooden doors and stepped inside the study. She was Upton, yes, but not in the way she had expected.

Red liquid flooded the wooden floors of the study. Her black eyes followed the liquid to its maker. She let out a gasp as all her nightmares came true. Lying on the floor, drained of all his blood was the only family she ever known. Upton's chubby, elder body lay collapsed on his side with blood gushing out of his body from random spots. There seemed to be no real harm done to him, just patches on his body where blood leaked out. She crept over to him and knelt down. She grabbed a hold of his hand that hung lifelessly. He was cold. Knots tangled themselves into her young stomach. She clenched her eyes shut hard trying to fight back the tears that were trying to escape her. It was an unwinnable challenge though. Tears began to pour out of her eyes as a pain raced across her chest. She felt a piece of her die as she opened her eyes to look at Upton one last time. She reached up to his wrinkled face and took his glasses off. She held them tightly to her chest and crumble on the ground next to him knowing there was no way to get him back. She didn't care that his blood was covering her as her mind was set on all the memories she had with him. The happy ones. Back when the unicorn was murdered, he had taught her to hold on to lost loves with all happy memories for they will always be apart of you in your heart.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

A letter zoomed through the half-opened window of the Potter's house in Godric's Hallow. It opened with a long screech making Harry and his wife wake up immediately. Harry scratched the sleep out of his emerald eyes making sure he wasn't making up things. Ginny looked over at the clock; it read three thirty in the morning. She moaned and shot a death glare over at her husband knowing this was a letter from the Auror department in the Ministry of Magic, which Harry happened to be Head of. Before Harry or Ginny could say anything, the letter ripped itself open and began to speak.

"Mr. H. Potter, we apologize for the mishap this early August morning, but we need you to floo down to the Ministry at once. In the middle of the Albania Forest a elderly man was murdered. There was no witness. He would of been never discovered if his adoptive daughter wouldn't of found him. He is known as Upton Felix Dale. Age is sixty-eight. He is an explorer and discoverer of Magical, Unknown Beasts. We have his daughter here in safely. She is in terrible shock. Please send out a Patronus letting the other Aurors know to come down as well. Thank You, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Harry jumped out of bed as the letting tore itself up. He grabbed the first clothing items he found on and didn't even bother with trying to fit his hair. He then sent out a Patronus out to the other members letting them know. His Silver Stag pranced off into the night to inform the rest. Ginny sat up in the bed and watched her husband quickly change into an outfit. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips lightly but with tons of passion.

"Be careful, Harry." Ginny whispered into his ear.

He nodded and kissed her one more time, "I will. I always am."

Ginny laughed lightly, "No you aren't. Don't even try to pull that. You never were and never will be careful."

Harry gave a small smile, "Right... I'll try to get home soon. I don't know what is actually going to happen though. Kingsley might want us to investigate which means I'll be gone for who knows long."

"I know. I know. We've been through this whole thing millions of times sense we got married. I'll inform the kids later. You just go now. They need you, love." She yawned.

With one last kiss, Harry left the room and flooed himself over to the Ministry without getting any food in his system. It didn't bother him though. He rarely ever ate breakfast. It slowed him down and he always seemed to be running in the fast lane. And that was exactly why Ginny loved him. He was always trying to help out others. She glad to find out that all of her children inherited that trait. Even if James came off as inconsiderate, Ginny saw though her oldest son. He always intended well.

Ginny snuggled back into her bed and fell asleep soundly. James who would be asking for food would wake her up again in about five hours. Why couldn't he ever just sleep in for a bit? They rest did. James seemed to love to cause problems every second that he could. Ginny wouldn't change anything about her family though. She loved them all.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After being awoke by Harry's Patronus, Ron scuffled out of his bed still half-asleep. He collected some clothes and put them on. He walked over to Hermione who had already fell back asleep tired from early that night. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you." Before heading out of the room and going downstairs and fixing himself a bowl of cereal. Ron couldn't live without having breakfast. Everyone at the Ministry preferred him to eat. No one wanted him to get cranky for hunger. He was a bit of insane when food wasn't in his system. Unlike Harry, who could go all day without food and still be happy and caring. Ron lost his manners after a few hours of no food.

After a nice breakfast, Ron brushed his teeth and washed his face. He walked back into the den to put on his work cloak. Just about then, Hugo stumbled through their front door. Ron looked questionably at Hugo with a hand full of floo powder. Hugo stared back at his Dad with blood-shot eyes. His body gave off a death feeling. Ron stepped closer to his son in the dimly lit room. He caught a bad drift of alcohol.

"You've been drinking?" Ron asked with anger in his voice.

Hugo shook his head, "Of course not. That'd be insane." He denied it even though his breath learked heavily of alcohol.

"Don't lie to me." Ron commanded. "You're the one who has been stealing my stash of firewhiskey, aren't you."

"Nope. I'm just going to go upstairs now." Hugo stated as he walked past Ron. Which wasn't a good idea for Ron smelled smoke on his son.

"You smoking?"

"No, Dad, I am not smoking. That's disgusting. Ruins your lungs." He coughed as he hurried up the stairs.

Ron who was in shock just let him go when normally he would of beat the hell out of stepped inside the fireplace. Before flooing out of the Manor he called out, "We'll talk about it later." knowing Hugo was on the stairs still waiting for him to leave.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hugo didn't dare to fall to sleep. He knew what he had done. He grabbed a notebook and climbed out of his window and sat on the roof outside of it. He lent up against the side of his house and sighed. He laid the notebook on the roof and dug deep into his coat pocket and retrieved a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and lit it. He stuck it in his mouth and breathed in deep and breathed out the smoke. Normally, he would of been completely dead thanks to the alcohol but he had developed a immune to it, so it took more to make him not able to function anymore. Every though he was numb to anything, he understood everything perfectly.

He took his notebook and flipped to his dearest page. On it in death black ink was plans to disgusting and disturbing to even mention. He had plans for the death of not only his family but for him as well. He took his pen in his bruised hand and began to scribble something down.

_Hugo Weasley._

_Age: 15_

_Weight: abnormally light._

_Birthdate: Doesn't Matter._

_Deathdate:_

"Hugo Weasley!" He heard Hermione call out.

He jumped and put out his cigarette and slammed his book shut before putting down that day's date. He climbed though the window and lay in his bed and acted asleep. She slammed open his bedroom door and stood in the doorway. She had her hands placed on her hips as anger fluttered her normally warm eyes. Hugo knew Ron must of sent her an owl. _Fuck it_ thought Hugo as he sighed deeply. Hermione walked over to him and pulled teh blankets off him smelling the mixture of smoke and alcohol on her son. She went mad.

"Don't you dare pretend to be sleeping! Your father just owled me letting me know you two meeting this morning!" She yelled.

Hugo opened his eyes and looked coldly at his mother, "And the point of this whole story is?"

"That point? The point? Hugo why would you smoke or drink? Why did you?" She asked with a tint of hurt in her voice.

Hugo shrugged, "Dunno... I never really questioned myself about it. I just sort of did it."

Hermione looked down realizing yelling at Hugo would get them no where. She sat down next to Hugo on his bed. "Hugo, dear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong Mum." He told her.

"Are you sure, because this isn't like you. You know it isn't." She spoke softly.

"Mum, just drop it please. I'm not going to stop if that's what you want." He mumbled a bit tired.

"You are going to kill yourself with it though." She said worriedly.

"Like you care." Hugo mumbled.

"Hugo I care an awful lot you are my son."

"Yeah, yeah sure. This speech again." He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"It's not a speech its the truth." She mumbled trying to reach out to her son.

"It's a whole lot of bullshit, if you ask me." With that Hugo left the room. Hermione just watched him go, which wasn't one of her smartest moves in life. He ran to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Potter's Manor." He called out as he flooed over to his second home. He needed to talk to someone. It wasn't just because he was caught. It was because he was scared. He had these urges to kill and murder. He wanted to so deeply. He couldn't help it either. He tried to talk himself out of it, but the thoughts just floated in the back of his mind. They never left him alone. And sadly, he believed certain people needed to be taught a lesson that he wasn't as weak as he seemed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Yes, I have a reason for why Hugo drinks and smokes. Everything will come together later on. This is just a fill in chapter. Meaning it just sort of let you know what the ending part of the summer is like. Chapter five will be proabably the last Chapter before I have them head off to Hogwarts. To make something cleared: Hermione does love Hugo but Hugo is a bit insane at this point to realize it. :)**

**Review are loved forever and ever. :) **


	5. Forgotten Mistake

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**This story is getting sort of hectic. I don't know if it is any good anymore.**

**Please read. :)**

**

* * *

**"Lily wake up." Hugo said as he shook his cousin's sleeping body. He had been sneaking around the large house praying he wouldn't run into anyone. Especially James. James would never let Hugo stay unnoticed.

"Uh? What? AcouplemoreminutesIistired." Lily mumbled as she tossed in her sleep annoyed. Her red hair was spreader across his pillow as if it was tangling itself around it. She had her purple comfortable pulled up to her chin as she snuggled deeper into its softness.

"Lily, wake up now. I need to talk to you." Hugo said in a loud whisper.

"Go away!" yelled Lily as she swatted at him with her right arm. "Can't you tell I am sleeping here?" She mumbled louder as if he didn't hear her the first time.

Hugo knelt down beside her and whispered, "Lils, shut up. You'll wake everyone up in the house. I'll light your fucking house on fire if you don't wake up right now. I swear I will." He had no idea where the threat came from all he knew was that he was becoming angry. Not only at Lily, but at himself and the rest of the bloody, damned world. He was no where close to where he wanted to be and he would punish himself for that later. Right now, he needed Lily to wake up before he became insane.

_Leave her and go for him. He only mocks and ruins your life._

Hugo's conscious rang out inside his mind. He shook it away though. He knew what it was trying to make him do. His heartbeat inside his head as he shook Lily harder. "Damn it, Lily wake up now. I need you to wake up. Please." Hugo begged as he began to frighten himself.

_Try and try and try. No way to run from it though. You know what you want. So just take your wand and do it. It's just the beginning of a harmless game that will take you to victory._

The voice rang out again. Hugo was now positive this wasn't him. Still half-drunk, Hugo got up and stumbled over to Lily's dresser where her wand lay on top. He reached out his left hand and clutched it in it tightly. "No.." He muttered to himself, feeling more insane than ever now. "I-I can't..."

_Do it... Leave her... Go for him.. End your misery._

Hugo held his head in his head trying to shake away the thoughts. This wasn't him. Maybe he did have too much to drink this time. He ran over to Lily's side again and shook her even harder. "Wake up, please. Lily, help!" He begged over and over and over again.

Why did Lily have to be such a deep sleeper. She didn't wake up to anything except her Mum calling out for her to wake up. He bit his lip in fright until he tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. His mind raced in and out of thoughts he preferred never to have in his life. Yet, he had them all the time. And tonight they were taking control of him. His eyes glanced all over the room never staying in the same place for too long. Everything became a large blur. The alcohol seemed to be having a larger effect on him now.

"Lily, please..." He begged again as he curled up on the floor beside her. "Help... me.."

Lily let out a moan in her sleep as she tossed onto her other side so she wasn't facing him any longer. She looked so peaceful as she rested oblivious to the fact that her cousin was on the edge of insanity. She gave the room a graceful feeling as Hugo tore that vibe straight to the ground. He clutched his lighter in his pocket thinking about his statement earlier. Burn the Manor to the ground...

"No. No. NO!" Hugo screamed.

_Yes. Yes. YES!_

"Leave me alone. Leave me al-" Hugo stopped in mid sentence and stood up. All his confusion was gone and his mind only concentrated on one thing now. It was clear to him what needed to happen. He dragged his feet out of Lily's room and into the hallway. In his right hand, his fingers squeezed Lily's eleven-inch wand tightly. In his left hand was his lucky lighter. This was it, wasn't it?

As if he was a zombie, he lifelessly passed sleeping Albus's and Ginny's room making no sound at all to disturb them. He smirked as he turned to face James's room. Even though James had helped him out that day at the Burrow, he had still caused Hugo too much pain at school the past years. James and Fred. James and Fred. The two who picked on defenseless, weak Hugo. Who was the weak one now?

He opened the door to his room silently. It was completely black in there. Hugo had no worries of being caught. He slipped inside the door and shut it behind him. He crept over to the bed where his cousin lay and pointed Lily's wand at him. Hugo's warm, brown eyes were now hard and cold. His face was pale as he debated a decision that would effect lives forever.

_You have him in your reach. Just say the curse and get it over with._

"I-I c-can't..." Hugo replied to himself.

_Weak. Weak. Weak. That is what you are. You cannot stand up for yourself. Think of all those years he had hurt you. This is your time for revenge. You won't even be blamed Lily will. It's her wand doing the magic. No traces will come back to you. It all plans out perfectly, don't you agree._

"Yeah... well... but James doesn't always hurt me. He helps me as well." Hugo said as his head began to pound of a headache. "He isn't mean all the time."

_Think about at school. Isn't he a bully there. He doesn't only hurt you but many others as well. You watch him tear people down in a blink of an eye and don't even care about it._

"Only to Slytherins. To everyone else he is nice. He means well." Hugo told himself.

_LIES! Are you going to stand here and lie to yourself your finally take things into your own hands?_

"My own hands...?"

"Hugo, what the bloody hell you doing? You've been standing next to my bed talking to yourself for ages now. Are you alright?" James asked as he stared at his younger cousin.

Hugo wanted to scream no and runaway but instead he shrugged, "Yeah. I am f-fine."

_Do it now he isn't expecting it._

"Why do you have Lils wand?" James questioned again.

Something took over Hugo, he didn't know what. His voice deepened and he sneered at his cousin. He shrugged and moved the wand so it was pointing directly at James's forehead. "To do this James." Hugo paused for a moment before mumbling, "Avada K-"

"Expelliarmu_s_!" James yelled as Lily's wand flew out of Hugo's hand and on to the floor with a clatter. Hugo stumbled back wards and fell down hitting his head hard. Everything became a blur as he watched James pick up Lily's wand and stare at him uneasily. Ginny rushed into the room in a panic. She stared at her son standing over his cousin.

"What happened?" She asked as she knelt down next to Hugo.

James stared at Hugo hesitating to weather say it or not.

Hugo beat him to the response though, "I tried to kill him..."

Last thing he heard was Ginny gasp and then he was out.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hugo's eyes fluttered open as the room came into view. He was surrounded by peach colored walls and was tucked under peach colored blankets. He let out a groan as he noticed how much his head was pounding. He thought it was going to exploded under the pressure. He sighed as he looked around. In the door stood James who looked stared as hell to be around him. As soon as James and Hugo had eye contact, James left him alone. A warm feeling filled the insides of the fifteen-year-old boy. It was a feeling that normally turned people cold. It was the feeling of being feared. A smirk grew on his face as the feeling expanded. He wasn't quite sure why he was feared. He could only remember small pieces of the night before like the inquiry with Ron and the voice in his head begging him to...

He didn't try it did he? He couldn't remember. He rested his head on the pillow behind him and shut his eyes tightly. He ran over the order of events of the prior night in his mind. He snuck out to drink and smoke, got caught, Hermione yelled at him, went over to talk to Lily, Lily wouldn't wake, voice in his head, in pain, walking down hall, in James room-

"Shit." He mumbled as he finally recalled all the events. What a great mess he got himself in. This would be the last time he drank to escape his pain. Being drunk never really helped anyone out. He should of known that thanks to his Dad. All Ron got from it was a small beer gut. Hugo wouldn't mind that part. Maybe it'd make him a bit more beefy. Maybe, maybe.

When Hugo opened his eyes, he found Hermione leaning against the wall with her arms folded. She had a disappointed look on her face as she seemed to be holding back something. Ginny walked in the room at that moment with James tagging along after her. It seemed as if they just finished a discussion about something. James looked a bit frightened when he glanced over at Hugo. He mostly kept his gaze down at the floor. The feeling exploded inside of Hugo again making him grow ten feet taller. He didn't care what awaited him anymore.

"Start talking now." Hermione said sharply. "I want the whole story starting with when you left this house last night to go have that little party of yours."

Hugo looked around, "I would but I am still trying to piece together the past evening myself." Okay, so that was a lie. It was only a tiny one though. They really didn't need to know that he was still sober enough the prior night to remember all the events. Then they'd lock him up somewhere. Hugo didn't want that at all. That was on the bottom of his list. What he wanted was to be known all over the world and he have any idea why. He just had urges and needs suddenly he never had before. It was if someone or something was getting into his head. If only he knew, this was only the beginning.

Hermione hung her head, "Hugo, what has gotten into you?"

"I've been asking myself the same question." Hugo mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"You have a hang over Hugo, there's nothing you can do to get your head to quit hurting." Hermione informed her son as she sat on the end of his bed.

"I know what I have Mum!" Hugo snapped before collapsing back on to the soft bed. If only he could sleep there ever night. It was ten times better than the bloody bed he had at home.

"Hugo, I'm just curious, were you in Lily's room last night?" Ginny asked kindly. Her voice was filled with love and warmth something neither Hermione's nor Ron's voice had.

Hugo nodded, "I-I went to talk to her, but s-she wouldn't wake."

"How did you end up in my room?" James pitched in the interrogation.

Hugo shrugged, "I just sort of did. I really don't remember what made me. I found Lily's wand and- and-" Hugo paused before muttering to himself, "If only Lily would of woken up."

Ginny whispered something to James that made him fall silent and lean against the wall. She walked over the edge of the bed and wondered, "Why did you need Lily to wake up so badly?"

"Dunno... I just felt like talking to her... to get my mind off-" Hugo shook his head.

"Get your mind off what?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know! I was drunk! Now I am tired and I just want sleep." Hugo yelled wearily. "I was made at James yesterday and that's what set me off I guess. I don't know! I'm just tired. If I promise to never drink again can I just sleep?" Hugo begged.

Hermione knew he son enough to know he was a man of his word, "Okay, promise me mister you will never drink again. We, then, can drop this subject and move on all right? And your father or no one else needs to hear about this mishap."

"I promise." Hugo said with a yawn.

Hermione kissed his forehead and then left with Ginny who mumbled, "Are you sure he won't try it again?" to her. She was afraid of losing her baby boy, Jamsie. She didn't care about what happened to Hugo. James walked to Hugo and leant down towards him, "Try it again and I'll kill you. We can call this whole thing even when you least expect my testing of my newest invention." James said evilly.

Hugo rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Alright."

James smirked as he walked towards the door. As he stood in the entranceway he turned back to Hugo and mumbled, "I don't believe that you don't remember. I believe you just refuse to admit what happened last night. Last comment, seriously, why?"

Since James didn't believe him, why should he bother to lie to him. Hugo shrugged to his older cousin, who he once idolized, "It wasn't something that happened yesterday. It's what happened in the past and will be happening in the future."

"You're insane, Hugo. You really need some rest. Night." James laughed thinking it was only the headache that made him say such nonsense like that.

Hugo rolled his eyes and snuggled down into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hugo found himself once again staring at the broken archway. The only light in the room continued to shine on it. **Barriera del pozzo **burned itself in Hugo's brain. By now all he knew about it was that it was in Latin. Why hadn't he learned the bloody language like Rose with he had the chance. He sighed and he sat down in the middle of the dead room as he continued to concentrate hard on the archway. This time, he was alone, no one seemed to be bothering him today. He kind of enjoyed it that way. It gave him time just to sit there and collect all his thoughts that were lingering in the back of his mind. He concentrated hard on the past night. He felt as if he was a living definition of insanity but enjoyed every second of it. Thus, it made him feel insecure about who he was. Was he an actual demon that escaped from the underworld of hell? Or was he an angel that was broke and bruised who is only in a rough patch that this day and time and will eventually find its way back to heaven's grace? There were some many possible explanations to why it happened. Hugo still felt the need to murder something or someone. Something just had to drop dead in his presence. Hugo bit his lip again as the thoughts began to frighten him again. He hugged his knees and rocked back and forth slowly.

A single tear rolled down and off his face hitting the ground with a small splashing noise, as Hugo concluded he was no longer human that he was a living beast- a monster. He was a harmful danger to all. He past the point of only hurting himself, now he was completely tearing apart other people which was completely out of his nature. For the first time in his life he debated weather Ron was right about something. Maybe, just maybe, Hugo was becoming a more like a Slytherin. Not just any Slytherin either. A Slytherin that was once an innocent boy who turned out wrong. A Slytherin who would always be feared even after he was gone. A Slytherin by the name of...

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. That is who you remind me of, of course. I remember. You know the whole story behind that name I am assuming." The familiar voice from his last dream entered his head. Hugo turned his head to spot Professor Dumbledore pacing back and forth in the mist of the darkness.

"Yes, yes, sir. I do know the story of how Tom became Lord Voldemolt. I don't understand what that has to do about me though. Are you saying I am evil?" Hugo questioned, as the thought became an option in his mind.

Dumbledore chuckled, "No, no. I would never say such a thing. I am just saying you to have similar personalities. Even more similar than Harry and him. I am just mentioning that you and Voldemolt are alike in many ways. You are both outs to prove yourself not weak. You want to make sure everyone knows your name."

Hugo stared up at the old man as he spoke. It was if Dumbledore was reading him. Hugo had never mentioned of any of that before to anyone. He looked down shamefully as he knew there was no hiding anything from the elder, dead man in front of him.

"So what if I have common traits with the man. I find nothing odd about it." Hugo stated.

"I'm not saying anything is weird. I'm just informing you." Dumbledore said. "Hugo I want you too know that I don't call you hear to upset you."

"You really, cause you always seem to do." Hugo spat without meaning too.

Dumbledore continued as if Hugo had said nothing, "I call you hear to warn you."

"To warn me of what?" Hugo asked. "You told me not to go to Hogwarts this year last time and I want an explanation." He was rather headstrong about things.

Dumbledore sighed, "I will tell you if you promise me that you will be careful to who you pass this information on too. It could become the end of you or them. It is that important."

Hugo nodded, "I swear on my life."

Dumbledore sat down next to Hugo and leant in close to him. "There is something out there that is trying to tear you apart. I just want to make sure I can find you every night in your dreams. If I don't have a hold of you then _it_ will. _It _can already read your mind. I still can not tell you much more than that, for I don't even know. What I do know it that every decision you make this year will affected the rest of the Wizarding world forever. So I advice you to not mess up."

"But I am destined for failure."

"Never think like that. For the failure you see isn't known as failures to the ones around you." Dumbledore winked at Hugo.

"Once again, sir, not to be mean, but you are making no sense at all." Hugo laughed.

"I'd have it no other way." Dumbledore laughed as well.

It was strange. Hugo felt carefree here. Like all that had just happened was no longer a bargain. He was free from all that he had did. Everything seemed to be better now. Everything seemed to be perfect for once in his life. Perfection, Hugo could get used to it.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hugo woke up to reveal the peach colored room again. The pounding in his head had died down a bit. He drugged himself out of the bed so he was standing on the floor. He glimpsed down at the alarm clock on the side table. It was half-past two. Lovely, that meant everyone would be at the prime of their day. They'd all be doing different stuff and Hugo wasn't sure if he could handle it all. He bit his lip and decided he'd try too. He desperately wished to be in his nice dream world with Dumbledore again. He felt like a person there. Here, he only felt like a forgotten mistake.

He turned the corner and found himself standing in the middle of the den. It was slightly larger than his own family's den and a lot more beautiful. A golden chandelier hung from the high ceilings. The walls were pants a creamy yellow color and the floor was a dark wood. All the living materials were a prefect fit to the room. An old radio sat on the side table next to the largest couch. On top of it was that day's issue of the Quibbler. Hugo lounged on the couch, but grabbed the Quibbler first. He then, relaxed as he read through the newest news.

The Quibbler was a Wizarding paper edited by Luna Scamander. She was the mother of the twins Rose had flings with every weekend, that was a different story though. Luna was Lily's godmother and Ginny's best friend. After the Final Battle, Harry had made sure the Daily Prophet was never sent to him again. After all the lies in it about him, he finally got tired of it. He immediately subscribed to Luna's paper and found it was a delight to read. Even though there were those strange articles about nargles. (Which were still never proved to be real)

"I see you're finally up from your slumber, Mr. Weasley." Lily's voice echoed through the room.

Hugo sat up and smiled at his cousin. "Yeah, well, I was rather tired."

"Or still drunk." She laughed as she sat down next to him. "My goodness, Hugo, you scared the crap out of James last night. He said he was lucky that he had his wand on him or you would've actually gone through with it."

Hugo groaned, "Lily, can we just drop it?"

"No! I mean its all ready spread through the family. Everyone keeps asking James for his side of the story. Grandmum and Grandpa Weasley are over along with Uncle Bill and Aunt Fluer with Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Percy stopped by before his late night shift at the Ministry and Charlie has been flooing in and out. George said be ready for him after he closes down the shop." Lily explained. Her brown eyes then narrowed and she leant closer to Hugo. She began to speak in a tone a bit louder than a whisper, "Hugo, James told Dad and Mum something about you were fighting with yourself. You kept talking to yourself and you were angry. Are you hearing voices?"

Hugo laughed, "Well, I am glad the whole family got informed of my insanity and no, Lily, I am not hearing any voices." In his head he added, _"Except for one..." _

"Phew, thank goodness, the last thing I wanted was my cousin to be on the corner of to insane to talk too." Lily giggled. "I'll quit asking questions after you answer one more."

Hugo rolled his eyes, "What is it?"

"What made you want to- you know- kill James?"

Hugo looked up at the ceiling as if it was going to give him the answer. He looked straight into Lily's eyes and mumbled, "Honestly, Lils, I don't know..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I appriciate reviews! :) **

**Reviews can be bad, good, whatever. All of them help in the long run. :D**

**Thanks! :D**


	6. Let the Games Begin

**Sorry it took so long. I was thinking about cancelling this story, but I love it too much. I've been busy with school and stuff so my update took forever. I just thought you'd like a small update, before the chapters got longer and the story begins rasising to its peek. This was just a chapter to help lead up to Kings Cross Station where Hugo and the other main character (oc) finally meet! Hope you enjoy! Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes! Thank you!**

* * *

Hugo groaned as Lily led him to the doorway of the kitchens for something to quiet his grumbling stomach, only to hear the adults murmuring, being self-satisfactory secretive. Always the curious one, his red-headed cousin put a finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quiet as they both put an ear to the closed door to hear better.

"Are you sure that you shouldn't take him to St. Mungo's, Hermione?" He recognized the voice as Bill's with a frown. "They can put him under testing and make sure everything's right up there." Hugo could just picture his uncle making some crazy gesture around his head.

"I'm sure Hugo will be fine," Hermione tried to reassure. "He doesn't need to be tested or anything."

Hugo heard a rather loud sniffle and rolled his eyes. "I-I just wonder what w-went so wrong with him!" his grandmum cried. "H-Hugo's always b-been such a good boy, and now s-suddenly he's drinking and smoking a-and trying to kill my grandson!"

"There, there, Mum," Ginny tried to comfort. "I'm sure everything will be fine. It could just be one of those stages teenagers go through nowadays. I swear to Merlin, they get more complex each generation."

Meanwhile, Bill once again said, "You know, Hermione, are you sure he doesn't have that muggle disease? What's it called… depression? I heard that lots of muggle teens get that and I thought—"

"Are you insinuating that I'm letting my child get depressed?" Hermione asked with boiling anger. Hugo could just imagine his mother's face turning red from anger like she did when she was yelling at him for basically sucking at life and not doing anything right.

_Yes_, Hugo answered in his head. "Of course not, Hermione… What does insinuating mean again?"

Hermione scrowled, "It means implying, Bill. And I just want to drop this subject," She huffed. Her temper was raising to a deadly level. "I've read tons of parenting books and I refuse to screw up my children!"

"Like you haven't done that already?" Hugo whispered to himself.

Lily shot him a glare, "That's a rude comment to your mother."

"She deserves it." He hissed.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, the discussion just reached a new level. Both children could hear loud sobbing and fist pounding on the table. Hugo's mouth dropped open a bit as he listened in carefully, forgetting about the argument he started with Lily, who seemed to have forgotten it too.

"My grandson, H-Hugo, his is going to e-end up in j-jail!" His grandmum, Molly, cried.

"No! No, he won't! I forbid statements like that under my roof!" Hermione yelled.

"Face it Hermione, he has gone over the top now. He tried to kill James, my son! His cousin! You can't possibly send him off to Hogwarts without getting him checked out. What if he does it to another kid?" Ginny chipped in.

"I agree with Ginny." George mumbled under his breath.

Hugo felt defeated. He was now known as the insane one, to his family. That was fucking fantastic. Anger boiled up under his skin. He could almost feel his blood bubbling and swashing around in his veins. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to find Lily gazing at him, with a scared expression on her face. She squeezed his shoulder lightly, in a comforting way and mumbled, "Let's give this a break. No need to get mad, Hugs."

"Don't call me Hugs! I told you!" Hugo snapped in a loud whisper. "Get out of my sight Lily! Damn it! Just leave!"

It didn't take much more for Lily to turn her back and leave him to his spying. That was one of the worst moves she would ever make. He was left alone to listen and feel all the pain and hatred towards him now. All because he laid a finger on little James. Merlin knew that hurting James was an immediate dismissal of the family. He was Harry Potter's son.

"Stop attacking my son! I have it all under control." Hermione insisted on the other side of the door.

"We aren't attacking him. We are just trying to find a way that is good from him and us." Angilina calmly said to her sister-in-law.

"I agree with the rest." Ron said. He must have just arrived with Harry. This made Hugo's blood boil even faster.

"Ronald! That is your son you are talking about! We can't j-just send him off to some place for the insane!" Hermione cried out. Her voice was high and loud.

"I'm sorry babe, but I don't know what else to do with him. He has gone to far." Ron murmured.

"Hermione, maybe it's best for him…" Harry said with a sad tone. "You know I don't want to see him locked up, but I can't have him attacking my kids."

What do they know? Are you really just going to sit here and let them talk about you in this way? Attack is what you need to do. Attack. Attack. ATTACK!

"I can't… No… Not again. I failed last time…" Hugo mumbled to himself.

_This isn't last time, my child. ATTACK! DEFEND YOURSELF!_

A feeling abducted his soul. All the love and care drained out of his heart. All the life drained out of his eyes. All that was left was a limp body of a young boy. A hurt, destroyed, abandoned, half-dead boy, with dark, black pellets of ice for eyes. He was no longer Hugo, he was a whole new person that wasn't ever going to be turned back. Sadly, this was only the beginning.

He broke open the door quicker than a bolt of lightening. Everyone turned and gasped at his entrance. He scrowled darkly as he walked forward a bit. He raised his eyebrows and said with a normal tone of voice, "What? Go ahead and continue to talk about me. There's nothing I haven't heard all ready. Nothing." He sounded the last word out well.

"Oh dear Merlin.." Ron and many others mumbled under their breaths.

"Hugo, honey, please calm down." Pleaded Hermione, with lost hope.

"Why? So you guys don't have to feel like failures of parents. Sorry, Mum, but the truth is bold. Rose and I are as fucked up as any kid can get, and it's all because of you. Wonderful that is, isn't it?" hissed Hugo as he looked at his family in disgust. His eyes were like little slits that burned a hole through his family's soul.

"Hugo language." Warned Ron, who was leaning, against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

Hugo just let out a laugh, "Why the hell should I? Give me a good reason and I will behave."

"I told you so." Ron commanded.

"That's not a good enough answer for me. You see, its sounds just like one of those stupid comments that are so ordinary, that it's disgusting! You put me down, like I am a bad guy, so how about I actually _do _become one. It will be a fun, twisted role. At least, I believe it will. I'll leave you back to your guys' gossip shit with an old Muggle saying, let the fucking games begin." He spit out into his family's faces and darted out of the room. He walked right past his cousins in the front room, and pushed out the door. Everyone one of them asking their share of questions that he answered with his bloody middle finger. He was more pissed than ever, and now he knew that everyone else could tell too.

Why though, did he feel the way he did? Why did he have these urges to kill? Perhaps, his dreams were right… Maybe, there was a new evil coming to Hogwarts and it surrounded young, confused, angst filled _Hugo Weasley_.

* * *

**This is for all the people who commented earlier. You helped me get confidence to continue writing. **

**Oh, and a speacial thanks to writergirl318, my bestest friend in the world, who helped me over come my writer's block. WHo wrote the begining paragraphs (up to where Bill says What does insinuating mean again?") I love that girl so much. 3**

**Another thanks to a reviewer named, ReadingandWriting. **

**That you for your reviews. They mean alot. I wrote this Chapter mainly for you. You are what saved me from cancelling. You seem to like the story. So I wanted to finish it for you! 3**


End file.
